Forever
by Juniper11
Summary: Love can be fleeting, but friendship is forever. Hinata's friends realize who, exactly, they are while Hinata realizes she really did end up with the most wanted man in Konoha. *Sensei Series Finale*
1. Reunion

**Series Finale: Sensei**

 **Recap: Ino Yamanaka finds herself in a odd love triangle between the Subaku brothers, but finds out that the Sensei that she had fallen in love with loved her back.**

 **Tenten knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that a relationship with Neji isn't in her future. But how does she convince her Sensei that she'll settle for no less than forever from him?**

 **Sakura Haruno is given a choice. Either marry one of the Uchiha brothers or be the reason that Naruto and Hinata don't get married. To Sakura the answer is a no-brainer, but the Sensei she loves doesn't agree with her choice. And what the heck was she going to do about Kiba?**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka stepped through the gates of Konoha for the first time in a while. Surprisingly enough, a grin stretched across her lips as she crossed the threshold.

"It's good to be home!" She called out and a few people looked her way curiously as they moved over to the gate to sign in. Temari rolled her eyes at her antics wondering how long her optimism would last and hoping it would be for their entire stay. Otherwise, she'd have some angry little brothers on her hands and no one wanted that.

"So, are you going to tell them?" Ino asked and looked at her partner in crime expectantly. Temari grinned.

"Of course."

Temari bit her thumb causing it to bleed a little and slammed her hand to the ground allowing Kamatari to appear. And appear her little weasel friend did full of spunk and attitude.

"Kamatari, go tell them."

Before she could say anything further, he disappeared, causing Temari to look at Ino was grinning at her widely.

* * *

One would think marrying the most eligible bachelor in Konoha would be an easy thing. It would be an exciting one. However, this would never be the case if your last name was Hyuuga. Hinata sat in the gardens of the Hyuuga Compound trying to regain her composure after a recent meeting with the Hyuuga Elders. They were determined to make her life as difficult as possible in hopes that she would break off her engagement to Naruto and marry someone else. Someone that they had hand-picked personally for her.

While they Hyuuga admired strength in a ninja they didn't admire the Kyuubi. No one had bluntly said as much to her, but what other reason could there be for them not wanting her to marry _Naruto_ of all people? She had tried talking to her father about it, but he had never been a man of many words and the truth was neither was she a woman of them. So she was left at an impasse as to what was going on and what she would do.

Hinata blinked back tears. She hadn't told Naruto what was going on, in fact, she hadn't told anyone because she didn't want them to worry. All of her friends had their own problems that they were working through and she didn't want to burden anyone. Hinata took a few deep breaths in order to compose herself before rising to her feet and continuing on with her day.

She hadn't taken a single step when she felt a strong gust of wind. Her eyes narrowed at first and then widened when she saw engraved on one of the trees in front of her a simple word. When Hinata read it, despite how she was feeling at the moment she couldn't do anything but smile because in the first time in a while she felt truly happy.

* * *

Tenten was looking for her teammate, Rock Lee, to see if he wanted to spar that afternoon. It wasn't something they did often. Team Gai always preferred to train together and strengthen their teamwork, but surprisingly every now and then the two of them broke off from the norm and trained together.

They had become closer because of it and being with Lee alone helped her get to know _him_ and not that other persona that he wore. Some people called him an imitator of Gai, but Tenten always knew that wasn't the case. He was his own person without a doubt. It was just that no one ever really looked close enough to see who that person was.

When the gust of wind came through she still hadn't found Lee, but at that point she felt it could wait until later. There was only one person that could make a breeze feel like that. Tenten smiled brightly and let out a whoop. Especially after the leaves fell from the trees spelling one word.

:::

Sakura was tired. A chunnin team had just made it to Konoha with several of them barely alive. The surgery had been a long and complicated one, but somehow they all managed to pull through. Her shift was over as she had worked all night and into the early morning, but she wasn't quite ready to go home yet. She collapsed into her desk in her office and silently contemplated taking a mission, because she could really use a change of scenery. She felt like a caged animal that longed for freedom.

A strong wind came from nowhere, blowing the papers on her desk everywhere. A growl emerged from her throat as she only knew one person who would do something that annoying. When she saw the word engraved on her desk, she pushed her chair nearly toppling over in it in her haste to leave her office and give someone a piece of her mind about property damage. She stormed out of her office ready to raise hell because Temari felt the need to inscribe _Gate_ on her desk.

* * *

Ino looked at Temari seeing the smile on her face and knew without a doubt that trouble was brewing. She rolled her eyes before smirking slightly. She was just glad that this time she was _with_ Temari when she returned to Konoha.

Tenten showed up first. She let out a loud girlish squeal when she saw them and ran their way. Temari laughed out loud and grabbed Tenten in a hug and squeezed tightly. The two quickly separated and Tenten and Ino looked at each other. Tenten grinned at her and held open her arms and beckoned Ino into them. Ino sneered slightly, but hugged Tenten tightly.

"You missed me, didn't you?" Tenten inquired. Ino tossed her hair. "For the two seconds I thought about you."

Tenten pouted and Ino couldn't help but laugh. Their laughter was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Temari Subaku!" Temari arched a brow and Sakura stormed up to her. Sakura, when she was within reached punched Temari in the arm hard enough to show her irritation.

"Property damage is bad!" She scolded. Temari protruded her bottom lip and in a decidedly false voice said, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Sakura replied, ignoring the lie in her friend's voice and then turned and looked at Ino. Sakura gave her a slow up and down and said, "Well, it looks like Suna agrees with you. You don't look like shit anymore."

"And you look like shit no matter where you are." Ino replied with a smile before the two girls threw their arms around each other and hugged each other fiercely.

Tenten then stated the obvious. "Hinata's not here."

The four women looked around, alarmed before turning to Temari. "I called her. She should be here shortly."

Out of the corner of Ino's eyes, she saw a blur rushing in their direction and apparently she wasn't the only one to see it as the four them suddenly turned their back toward each other facing outward. She grabbed a kunai and held herself ready.

That was when she saw pale eyes and long hair blowing in the wind rushing towards them. She relaxed slightly and smiled when she saw Hinata. When Ino saw the Hyuuga heiress she was actually surprised that she was happy to be home.


	2. Unexpected Welcome

**Series: Sensei**

* * *

Tenten looked at her friends and asked a very important question. "So where are we going?"

She saw Sakura frown and look away and wondered at that, but didn't bother to question it yet. Instead, she looked at Temari who was their self-proclaimed leader.

"Well, we're not going to a public setting because that never ends well for us."

Before Tenten could stop it laughter emerged from her lips and they all joined her knowing full well what she was talking about. Quite a few of their conversations had been heard throughout the Leaf Village and had caused them no end of trouble. The last thing they needed was one more.

"Quiet evening at Sakura's house then?" Tenten asked and looked at Sakura inquiringly. Sakura quickly shook her head.

"My house is no good. How about we go to your place, Ten?" Tenten shrugged, not really caring one way or the other.

"That's fine, but I don't have any food."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Really Tenten? How do you even survive?" Tenten smirked.

"I steal food from other people." Tenten ignored the four sets of eyes staring at her incredulously. "What? It works…until it doesn't. I've only been caught a few times."

Hinata sent her a disapproving look that she resolutely ignored—especially since she was one of the people who caught her grocery shopping in their home.

"So then are we stopping at the grocery store first then? What are we eating and who's cooking?" Temari demanded.

"I'll cook." Tenten bent down to pick her mouth up off the floor from where it fell when Ino made her announcement.

"Is the world coming to an end?" Sakura inquired.

Hinata's impossibly large eyes grew larger as she whispered, "I think it is."

Temari snorted and they all laughed and Tenten slightly marveled that Ino took Sakura's good natured ribbing without a word. Who was this Ino? Is this what Suna did for a ninja? Maybe she should have gone when Temari asked for volunteers.

"I'll go to the grocery store and get what I need while, you, Sakura Haruno, will go pick up the alcohol—and take Temari with you." A meaningful look passed between the two that Tenten was certain they thought she hadn't noticed, but she would pretend she hadn't—but only because they were in public. She was certain they were all being extra careful about their private lives. She was also certain they were all nearly bursting with news they had to share. "And don't go buying cheap shit either, Sakura. We haven't seen each other since forever ago and that deserves the good stuff." Sakura rolled her eyes and Tenten knew she had been caught.

"Tenten, Hinata you're with me. We'll all meet up at Tenten's house in an hour and a half. No more than that."

At that their group went separate ways.

"How are you Hinata?" Tenten eyed Ino after she asked the question, noting the major changes she was seeing in their friend. Off the top of her head, she couldn't remember a time where Ino had inquired about their well-being. Tenten never thought that Ino didn't care. She knew she did. She just tended to be a little self-absorbed.

"Yeah, Hinata. I haven't seen you around lately. How is the wedding coming along?" Tenten watched as their little Hinata paled slightly and stammered out.

"Good. Everything is good."

Tenten didn't believe that load of malarkey for a second and after a glance she exchanged with Ino she saw that she didn't believe it either. She supposed it was one more thing that they'd have to address at dinner tonight. Tenten chose to change the subject.

"So what are you cooking tonight Ino? It isn't poison, is it?"

Ino sneered at Tenten which caused Tenten to smile back innocently. After a playful shove Ino answered her question seriously. "It's a little something I learned fro- in Suna." The catch in Ino's voice caught Tenten's attention. She had learned this recipe _from_ someone. There was a _man_ in Ino's life. Tenten slightly picked up her speed so that they could get to the grocery store as soon as possible. The others unthinking followed suit.

"Is it spicy?" Hinata inquired.

"It is, but I can tone it down a little for you if you want."

"No, that's ok. I was just curious."

Tenten exchanged another look with Ino over Hinata's head. This wasn't the confident woman who was also known as the fiancé of Konoha's most wanted ex-bachelor. Something was seriously wrong.

"Oh, good, because I'm putting the fires of hell in it tonight!"

Hinata's eyes widened comically and Tenten and Ino laughed uproariously at her. Hinata quietly pouted and Tenten was glad that someone was getting picked on other than her.

They trio made their way to the grocery store without incident. It was a pity they couldn't make it back in the same fashion.

:::

Ino saw him before any of the others. She debated whether or not to speak now or hold her peace until her friends weren't with her since she didn't know whether or not things were about to get ugly. She didn't want anyone to witness how far the decline of InoShikaCho actually was.

When he made eye contact with her, she knew she couldn't let it go. "Ten, Hinata, go on without me. I'll meet you there."

They followed her line of vision and nodded. Ino waited until the two were out of eyesight before she started towards Shikamaru. Her heart started to pound the closer she got and she thought about running. How had things broken so badly between them? They had always been good friends, even when they got on each other's last nerve.

When there were only two large steps worth of space between them she stopped. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm home."

Without a word he opened his arms to her and not even thinking about it, she stepped into his arms and let him hold her closely. She buried her face in his chest and shuddered slightly not realizing just how badly her heart had been hurting because of him and everything that happened between them. A tear slipped down her cheek when she heard him whisper, " _Now_ , you're home."


	3. What Friends Are For

**What Friends Are For**

 **Series: Sensei**

* * *

As Tenten and Hinata walked away Tenten found herself glancing out the corner of her eye at Hinata wondering whether or not she was thinking what she was thinking. When Hinata reached out and grabbed her arm Tenten slowly began to grin.

"I think…we should watch them." Tenten began to blink rapidly and innocently. In a tone that showed a lot of forced bewilderment Tenten replied, "Are you suggesting we _spy_ on them?"

Hinata, showing just how much she had been corrupted by her friends, retorted, "We're not spying. We're just making sure she's okay."

Because Tenten wanted to go spy too, she didn't argue or even smile. She simply nodded solemnly and allowed Hinata to lead the way.

* * *

Ino pulled away from Shikamaru and looked up into his eyes. He looked calm and content. He also didn't look like their friendship was broken beyond repair.

"How are you?" She asked searchingly, hoping to see whether or not her initial deduction was true.

"Stop worrying, Ino. I'm fine. We're fine."

She wanted to drop the subject and accept his words as truth, but she couldn't. She just had to pull the tail of the sleeping tiger. But then, what is a ninja that didn't live dangerously?

"Why did we break in the first place? I know my situation with Asuma left problems within the group, but what happened with us, Shika?"

He sighed and glanced up at the sky. "Do you really want to do this now? I thought you were going to hang out with your girlfriends."

Ino knew an evasion when she heard one, but she decided to let it go. It wasn't like the opportunity to present itself wouldn't occur again, and if he wasn't ready to talk then…she knew what that felt like.

"I am." Ino took a few steps back and said, "You'll tell Chouji I'm back in town if you see him before I do?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I will." He turned and walked away, lifting a hand in farewell, and Ino smiled slightly at his retreating form before continuing on her way to Tenten's house. It took her a few seconds to notice two familiar chakra signatures nearby. Ino growled when Tenten and Hinata appeared at her side.

"I could have sworn the two of you were supposed to head back without me."

Ino watched as Tenten's big cheesy grin appeared and rolled her eyes. "You do? I don't remember that at all." Ino threw Tenten a dirty look and would have replied, but she felt Hinata's hand on her arm.

"We're not leaving each other alone anymore. We're friends. We'll support each other." Ino softened slightly. A part of her wanted to hug Hinata, but decided not to. In the end, she marched forward, and called over her shoulder to her friends.

"I'll forgive you this time, but next time mind your own business."

She missed the glance that Hinata and Tenten shared that basically said that they were both free to ignore her last comment and marched after her. After all, that's what friends are for.

:::

"So I hear you've got a lot of men in your life."

Sakura scowled and looked at Temari who only gazed back knowingly. "She let you read the whole damned letter, didn't she?"

"And why wouldn't she?" Temari said airily.

"Because it wasn't your business."

"Sakura, darling, your business…is everyone's business." Sakura punched Temari on the arm, but Temari didn't even flinch. "Look Sakura, we're going to sort this out. We're here because we're not going to abandon you, we're not going to make you do this alone. There is a solution to every problem. It's just hard to find the answer sometimes."

"I get that Temari, I just hate that in that journey to find answers, there's so much pain involved."

Temari smiled at her sardonically. "That's life."

"Yeah, well, life sucks."

"And then you die." Temari retorted causing Sakura to snort.

"And then you're brought back by a creepy fuck like Orochimaru."

"You are such a buzz kill Sakura."

:::

While Temari and Sakura made their way back to Tenten's place at a sedate pace. Sakura glanced at Temari and asked the question she had been wanting to since her return.

"How is Ino?" Temari smiled slightly.

"She's a lot better than you think. Don't worry. You'll probably fall apart before she does." That didn't make Sakura feel even a tiny bit better, but Temari had never been big on comfort.

They made it to Tenten's house to see the lights on inside. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait outside for the others to arrive. Sakura knocked on the door before testing the door to see if it was unlocked. It was, so she made herself at home.

"Ten?" Temari called out, but Sakura simply followed her nose to the kitchen where something smelled surprisingly good. As she entered the kitchen it was to find Ino cooking like she said she would. She glanced incredulously at Tenten, who merely shrugged. She wasn't going to say anything because the Pig was liable to poison her if she did so she kept her mouth shut. Temari, on the other hand, felt no such compulsion.

"Aw, look at Ino all domesticated. Makes you wonder why, doesn't it?" A grinned stretched across Temari's lips and the mischievousness of it wasn't lost on anyone.

It certainly made Sakura wonder. But she figured it was best to wait until dinner was ready before demanding that secrets be spilled. Hinata made her way over to Sakura and grabbed her hand pulling her out the kitchen and Sakura let it happen. It seemed to her that Tenten was really enjoying having Ino back and probably missed her more than she did and that was saying something. She'd let them have their time together.

They settled themselves on the couch and Hinata looked in Sakura's eyes and with that one look Sakura somehow knew that Hinata knew part of her dilemma specifically the part about Kiba. Sakura looked away, but Hinata squeezed her hand tightly and said, "No matter what happens Sakura, I'll never hate you. I may get upset and maybe even angry, but I'll never hate you. You don't have to hide things from me."

Sakura felt tears spill from her eyes.


	4. Tenten's Status

**Series: Sensei**

 **Tenten's Status**

* * *

Ino and Tenten came out of the kitchen carrying bowls they had prepared for everyone interrupting a very private scene between Sakura and Hinata. Hinata was holding Sakura in her arms while she wept unrestrained. Neither knew what it was all about, well, Ino could guess. In true Ino fashion, she decided to interrupt the sob fest.

"Okay, okay, that's enough of that. Let's save all the tears for _after_ we've had copious amounts of alcohol."

Sakura let out a watery laugh and brushed the tears away from her face. Hinata gave Ino a look silently scolding her, but Ino merely rolled her eyes and started passing out the bowls that she brought into the room. Temari followed them out shortly afterward carrying her own bowl and a bottle of wine and sat down. She didn't have any glasses which made Ino roll her eyes again and head into the kitchen to get some for everyone.

She had no idea how much her actions surprised everyone. In fact, she didn't even realize she was doing it. Life with the Subaku brothers had changed her in a lot of ways. She wouldn't necessarily say it was for the better, but she was definitely happier. When she came back out with the glasses she had the joy of seeing everyone scarfing down her food. It made her feel proud inside to know that she had created something that her friends enjoyed. So with a smug grin she sat down, picked up her bowl and partook of the goodies.

"Okay," Ino began, "So who's first. Who wants to spill all the sordid details of their life?" Everyone turned and looked at Ino, but she didn't care. They needed each other. They needed to get it all out in the open. They needed to do it now. No more secrets. No more lies. No more bullshit.

Tenten said, "I'll go first." Ino inwardly laughed.

 _Of course she would._

 _:::_

Tenten ignored the sardonic look on Ino's face and started telling her best friends all of her business.

"Some of you may know that with the help of Itachi Uchiha I straightened out my life and let go of Neji. I told him we wouldn't be together."

She noted that while Sakura didn't look surprised, which she shouldn't because she already knew about this, Temari, Ino, and even Hinata were dumbstruck. She guessed they never thought she could let go of the love she carried for Neji for so long. She also supposed that they didn't think she truly loved Gai. For some reason that hurt her. Maybe that was because they thought she was flaky. Maybe it hurt because she felt that if her best friends didn't think her feelings for Gai had any basis, it was no wonder that the man himself felt the same.

"I see it in your faces." Tenten said, "None of you thought that I would do it."

They could hear the bitterness in her voice and Hinata reassured her.

"No, Tenten. It's not that we didn't think you loved Gai. We just didn't think you could let go of Neji." Tenten felt a spark of outrage that Hinata quelled. "Wait. Now before you get angry. Think about what I just said. We didn't think you'd be able to let go of Neji. He has always been a large part of your life and a large part of your heart. And when someone is that important to you it is not easy letting them go. Do you think for a second, that if things didn't work out between Naruto and I that I'd be able to get over it easily and quickly? I'm not doubting the depth of your feelings for Neji, before you say that, I know you loved him, but I also know now, with your words, that you love Gai more. We believe you Tenten and we respect you for having the balls to say it."

Tenten felt her eyes grow large at Hinata's use of the word 'balls'. Temari took that moment to open the wine and start pouring everyone a glass. Tenten was glad. She had a feeling the liquid courage would be needed.

"So what are you going to do next?" Sakura asked, "It's one thing to accept the fact that you love Gai and want him in your life, but have you made any progress moving on with him in your relationship?"

This was the part that Tenten didn't want to talk about, but she knew she had to. "No. I haven't made any progress. Gai has made himself scarce."

Temari interjected, "And do you think that is because he realized he doesn't love you or that he's bothered by the fact that you're a much younger woman?"

"I don't know." Tenten replied. "I can't truly say. I wish I could. I wish I could talk to him so I can know where I stand and know how he feels so that we can end this or begin it like I want to. But right now I'm kind of stuck in limbo. I can't find him."

"Is he on a mission?" Ino asked.

"He typically tells us when he's leaving on a solo mission. He doesn't leave us out of the loop like that."

"Or maybe he only left you out of the loop." Sakura offered and Tenten felt a stab in her heart at the thought. "Maybe he couldn't face you. Maybe you should talk to Lee and see if he knows anything just to be certain."

"But I don't understand why he wouldn't—"

Temari interrupted her would-be statement. "The second any of us understand men is the same second the world ends."

They all laughed and Tenten couldn't help but smile as well.

"Okay. I guess I'll start with that tomorrow. I'll talk to Lee and see what he knows. I don't know. I'll figure something out."

Tenten took a sip of her wine and said, "That's pretty much my story for right now. Who's next?"


	5. Interruption

**Interruption**

 **Series: Sensei**

Ino felt Tenten's gaze on her. She supposed, that since Tenten had been in Konoha, she was already partially aware of what was going on with Sakura. Ino had been gone for quite some time and because she came back being a little different than what her friends were accustomed-

 _They would say more considerate than she had been in her entire life._

She knew that Tenten was dying to know what was going on in her life. She was so nosey.

"I'll go next Tenten." And the older woman preened at getting her way. "I think I'm over my Sensei."

"You think or you know?" Sakura inquired.

"I think," Ino confirmed. "But I don't know. I haven't seen Asuma since an incident in Suna that I'd rather not mention, but I think I am. I'm trying to move on, but the problem is I don't know who I want to move on with."

Ino felt the gazes in the room sharpen on her as she knew would happen the second she agreed to go next.

Hinata asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that Temari invited me to Suna in order to hook me up with one of her brothers and they're both great fucking guys."

Temari had the nerve to look smug which only made Ino glare at her. Sakura waved her hand retrieving Ino's attention. "So wait, you're interested in both Kankuro and Gaara?" Ino rolled her eyes and nodded. Sakura then asked the next pertinent question. "Are they both interested in you?"

Ino paused at that knowing that there was nothing worse than being interested in a guy who only saw through you. But Gaara saw her and she knew Kankuro did as well. She was somehow aware that Gaara knew she had feelings for him and he hadn't discouraged them. And Kankuro with their blatant flirting with each other…well, there was no doubt in her mind that there was something between them.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Woah." Tenten breathed out and Ino couldn't help but silently concur. "They aren't fighting or anything are they? I mean do they know about each other?"

Ino shook her head. "No. They're not fighting. I think they're just waiting for me to make a decision. They're letting me choose."

Sakura snorted. "And they're putting an important decision like that in _your_ hands?"

"Shut up, Forehead."

"Just calling it like I see it Pig."

Temari butted in before the conversation declined any more than what it had. "Ok ladies, enough of that. As much as I'd like to see you two beat the crap out of each other there's a time and a place."

"Sure thing Mom," Ino said causing Temari to scowl.

Tenten couldn't help but get the conversation back on track. "But are you leaning towards either one? Can you see a future with either?"

Ino laughed. "I can see a future with both. Marriage, kids, and the like. My life with Kankuro would be…fun and full of laughter. We'd fight constantly but thoroughly enjoy making up. Our kids would be rambunctious and just as annoying as their father." A smile brightened her face at the thought of life with Kankuro. "But with Gaara…" Ino trailed off slightly thinking of life as the Kazekage's wife. "It would be full of responsibility. The love and respect between the two of us would be intense. And waking up every day looking into those eyes…"

The room fell silent but Ino didn't notice. "He would protect me and be there for me and I'd do the same for him. The silence between us isn't uncomfortable. It's important and it helps us grow closer together. While there's a lot of responsibility associated with being the Kazekage's wife he'd help me learn what I need to because he's aware that I'm not from Suna. He-"

Ino cut her words off when she saw how intently her friends were staring at her. "Neh, Ino?" Hinata asked quietly. "Are you sure you haven't chosen? Because to me, it sounds like you have."

Hinata's question rocked Ino to the core. She had no idea what she was talking about. Her friends exchanged glances but otherwise said nothing more which only served to make her angry. Before she blew up though Tenten changed the subject.

"So what's going on between you and Shikamaru?" Tenten asked which made Ino want to choke her. "The conversation between you to earlier looked a little intense."

Temari swung her head in Ino's direction. "You saw Shikamaru?"

"Yes, you bossy busybody. I did. And we were just talking about our relationship-"

" _Your relationship!"_ Sakura screeched.

"Our friendship." Ino corrected. "Can I talk for like thirty seconds without someone interrupting me?"

A chorus of "No," reached her ears making her wonder why she missed these cows.

"So InoShikaCho is okay?" Hinata asked.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, I think we're good."

Their laughter and good times were interrupted by a knock on the door. The five women glanced at each other wondering who exactly was there. They looked at Tenten since it was her place but she merely shrugged and stood up.

When she opened the door it was to find a member of the Hyuuga Clan. "Excuse me Weapon's Mistress, but Lord Hiashi is requesting the presence of his daughter."

The messenger sounded grave but you couldn't really take such thing seriously coming from the Hyuuga Clan or the Uchiha since that's how they always sounded. Tenten frowned and nodded and went to get Hinata.

"Hinata." Pale eyes turned and looked at Tenten inquisitively. "Your father requests you return home. Someone is at the door to escort you."

The women watched as Hinata's skin paled. They looked at each alarmed as Hinata gracefully rose to her feet and strode out of the room without another word.

They remained silent until the door closed and Temari asked, "Okay, so what the hell is going on with that? What happened to her while I was gone?"


End file.
